devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish
Trish (born April 28, 1977) is a mysterious woman who looks strangely like Dante's mother. She comes to Devil May Cry one night to meet Dante. There she electrocutes him, but with his demon powers he fights back. Trish is defeated, but tells Dante that she needs his help. She takes him to Mallet Island, where Mundus is planning to open the gate to the Underworld to cross over to the Human World. It is eventually revealed that Trish was actually created by Mundus as a lure to kill Dante in the island. At the end of Devil May Cry, Trish sympathizes with Dante after having tried to kill him during the battle with Nightmare. After being held hostage by Mundus, the demon king then tries to kill Dante by using a very powerful beam from his third eye. However, Trish sacrifices herself by pushing Dante out of the beam's range and seems to be killed because of the beam. Dante leaves her with the Sparda as a headstone. Later cornered by a heavily mutated Mundus, Dante hears his mother's voice, and Trish bursts through the wall in rays of energy to aid him. She lends him her power and Mundus is defeated. It is implied that she works with Dante at the newly-renamed Devil Never Cry. In the anime, Trish is a freelance devil hunter, having left Devil May Cry to do her own work for awhile. She comes to visit Dante from time to time, leading her first appearance in the show to a fight with Lady when the human is hired to kill her. As it turns out, Lady's client was a demon himself and wanted to get rid of Trish because Trish was hired to kill him. Trish and Lady end up getting along and place Dante into further debt by buying expensive clothing. Later in the show, Trish does some investigative work from time to time to help Dante in his jobs. During the final fight with Abigal, she and Lady coordinate attacks against lowly demons until Dante revives. Dante extends to her an open invitation to return to Devil May Cry whenever she wants near the end of Episode 4, which she declines at first. However, judging by Devil May Cry 4, she eventually accepted. In Devil May Cry 4, Trish poses as Gloria, the only female Executive of the Holy Knights, in order to spy on the Order of the Sword. She was able to quickly ascend the ranks by bringing the Sparda with her and giving it to Sanctus. Because of her looks and this suspiciously quick promotion, many members of the Order spread negative rumors about her; however, they also recognize her acrobatic and combat skills. Gloria's true identity as Trish is revealed after Nero fights Dante in Mission 10. She later helps Dante by evacuating the town while he fights The Savior. After Devil May Cry, Trish wields the twin pistols Luce & Ombra and the Sparda. Devil May Cry 2 novel Trish appears in an alternate universe where the world is ruled by demons. She is still part of Mundus' army, serving as his general, using Alastor as her weapon of choice. She leads a legion of demons against the rebellion led by Shadow. Due to events transpiring differently, she does not defect and is killed by Dante in the war, though he laments on having done so. Personality Trish's personality is hard to pin down as she has changed slightly throughout the games. In the first Devil May Cry, she starts of as cruel and uncaring with her fight against Dante, however, soon after being saved, she warms up to him and actually shows modest care for him when she saves him from Mundus and his attacks. She also became excited at the idea about being Dante's "sidekick" at the end, giving her an almost a innocent quality. However in the anime, her personality changes, as she constantly seems to be working for her own gain and almost seems to enjoy giving Dante more trouble. This same personality goes over into her character in Devil May Cry 4. Although as Gloria, she takes on a more refined and humble attitude towards the other members of the Order of the Sword, this is just good acting on her part. Combat Though the player is never required to fight against Trish or Gloria, she is shown to have a combat style that relies heavily upon melee attacks. In Devil May Cry, she first fights Dante with a combination of hand-to-hand combat and the element of electricity. She also seems to be able to use this electricity to teleport from location to location. After the first game, she intersperses this style of fighting with usage of the Sparda and Luce & Ombra. Because she has already given the Sparda to Sanctus by the beginning of Devil May Cry 4, she only carries Luce & Ombra during this game. Her style of combat is unclear, as she is never shown fighting. However, in her disguise as Gloria, she wields two small blades, each of which folds in on itself. She appears to keep them tucked in the back of her thigh-high boots when they are not in use. Trish seems to favor a melee style here as well. The appearance of her character in Devil May Cry 2 is not story-driven, but rather an unlockable playable character for both Dante and Lucia's discs. In this game, it looks as if Trish has taken Dante's moveset from the said game, having access to all of his attacks, including the original Stinger and Round Trip attacks. However, she can now utilize a Devil Trigger, which changes her avatar to have sunglasses and gives her the ability to fly (Air Raid). She is capable of firing extremely powerful energy blasts that home in on the target. In the Devil May Cry anime, she retains her power over lightning, though it is blue colored now. She also displays the same level of agility as Dante as she was able to hitch a ride on one of Lady's rockets and amplify its power at the same time while fighting Abigail. Background Trish's name is a reference to Lady Beatrice of the Divine Comedy, who was based on Dante Alighieri's muse and unrequited love, Beatrice Portinari. The Gloria ("Glory be to God on high" in Latin) is the second part of the Catholic Ordinary of the Mass. It is traditionally sung in Latin. Gallery Image:Trish 1.jpg|Trish (Devil May Cry) Image:Gloria00.jpg|Gloria (Devil May Cry 4) Image:ViewfulJoe-Trish.jpg|Trish (Viewtiful Joe) Trivia *In Devil May Cry 2, both sides of Dante's coin are engraved with Trish's silhouette, as seen in the Devil May Cry logo. *In Bayonetta, when you unlock the Lost Chapter, Bayonetta makes a pose similar to Trish's in the'' Devil May Cry'' logo. See Also *Eva *Mundus *Luce & Ombra *Sparda References Category:Devil May Cry Category:Devil May Cry 4 Category:Characters Category:Devils Category:Lightning